meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Elveera
Elveera Ash(VEM108)was born into the Elveera group on Septmber 6, 2005. His mother was Eleusine and his father was Dante. His litter-mates were his two brothers Jones(VEPM109) and Riley(VEM112) and two sisters Lamber(VEF110) and Parker(VEF111). His mother was the dominant female so he and his two brothers and sisters were well looked after. The Elveera were a big mob at the time so the pups had a good chace at surviving. Sadly he lost his mother on December 9, 2005 when he was only three months old. His older sister Jo Jo Hello took over as the new dominant female of the Elveera, while Dante started to rove sinc ehe could not breed with Jo Jo Hello. He would remain in the Elveera till early 2006 when he left the mob with most of the adult males. Ash was too young to go with them, however he was old enough to take care of himself. Not long after the Elveera males had left, three Young Ones males joined the group, Habusu became the new dominant male. Ash and his siblings made it too a year old and his brothers started to rove. Jones and Riley soon left the group, Ash remained in the Elveera for two years. His sister Lambert gave birth to a litter of two pups in Janaury 2007 making Ash an uncle. Not long after Lambert and Parker disappeared making Ash the last of his litter still in the Elveera. By then Ash was one of the oldest males at the age of two and he started to spend most of his time away from the group roving. In late 2008, Ash went roving with his two eldest nephews Gijima and Mr. Scruff. It wasn't long before Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff started to spend their time away from the Elveera roving at other groups. Meanwhile back at the Elveera, the first sings of disease were noted in early 2009. The males had left the group for good before when tuberculosis hit the group. Ash and his two nephews survived the down fall of their mob since they were roving. The Elveera died out sadly, the disease spread fast in the group. Now Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff were the last Elveera meerkats and had no mob to returned to. They became permanent rovers. Chuckle Bros Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff were now classified as permanet rovers in the Chuckle Bros Mob. This was a term used for rovers no longer attached to a breeding group. They were the last of the Elveera and only had each other to rely on. Ash was the oldest of the three males so he was most likely to take dominance in another group. Ash and his nephews roved at the Whiskers. in October 2008. and even slept in their sleeping burrow once, but chased away the next morning. The three males were seen roving at the Commandos in December 2008 and there they may have mated with some of the females, including Beatrice, Samba and Kili who both gave birth to litters of pups. Ash and his two nephews were seen roving around the Kalahari through out 2009. Family Mother: Eleusine Father: Dante Litter-mates: Lambert, Jones, Riley and Parker Gandmothers: Tenuvial and unknown Gandfathers: Silks and unknown Great Grandmother: Vivian Links Elveera Mob Chuckle Brothers Mob Dante Elveera Eleusine Elveera Gijima Elveera Mr. Scruff Elveera Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Chuckle Brothers meerkats